


Certeza

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada teme que es demasiado pronto, Yukimura le demuestra lo contrario.
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Certeza

Durante todo el camino hacia Rikkai Sanada no pudo pensar en una sola razón válida para estar en el colegio un día festivo, especialmente cuando todavía no había amanecido.

No poder dormir no era una excusa, al fin de cuentas podía bajar al dojo y entrenar con su espada hasta quedar exhausto, ignorando la sugerencia de descansar que Renji les había hecho el día anterior, pero de alguna forma eso no parecía suficiente.

Faltaban dos días para la final. Parecía tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco...

Genichirou ajustó la maleta en su hombro y observó la reja que separaba al colegio del resto del mundo. Todavía podía dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa, ya fuese a dar vueltas en su futon mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, entrenar o incluso limpiar el dojo.

Pero nada eso serviría, lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo concentrarse en Kendo o en Iaido cuando en su mente sólo había tenis?

Por más que era algo que no haría en condiciones normales, no dudó en escalar la reja y dejarse caer al otro lado, y aunque su parte racional le recordó todos los problemas en los que se podía meter por entrar a Rikkai de esa forma, cuando al menos podía buscar alguna cancha pública o esperar unas horas hasta que abriesen algún club de tenis cercano, decidió ignorarla.

Esa sería la primera y última vez que haría algo así.

* * *

Sanada caminó lentamente, intentando hacer su andar tan silencioso como fuese posible ya que, aunque él no creía en las historias de espantos que algunos miembros del club contaban, no podía negar que en tal silencio el eco de cada paso era casi aterrador.

Por reflejo ajustó su gorra y disimuladamente miró de un lado a otro, internamente aliviado de no ver a nada ni a nadie. Aun así, según fue acercándose a las canchas, escuchó algo.

El rítmico sonido era demasiado familiar como para ser confundido con pasos fantasmales, por lo que, dejando de lado su ligero nerviosismo, comenzó a trotar.

No necesitaba adivinar para saber quien era capaz de ir a tal hora a practicar, pero después de tantos meses de incertidumbre, sin saber siquiera si el capitán de Rikkai podría siquiera volver a jugar, las dudas eran inevitables.

Con un nudo en la garganta Genichirou pasó la pequeña edificación de los vestidores del club de tenis y no se detuvo hasta que pudo ver las canchas y a la persona que entrenaba en ellas.

—Yukimura —dijo sin pensar. El capitán de Rikkai, quien obviamente lo había escuchado gracias al silencio que reinaba en ese instante y sólo era interrumpido por momentos por el sonido que la bola producía al rebotar, se detuvo de inmediato.

Incómodo, Sanada reacomodó la maleta en su hombro. No necesitaba ser Renji para saber que si Seiichi estaba allí a tal hora, era porque este estaba buscando privacidad para su propio entrenamiento y la presencia de cualquier otra persona no era apreciada.

Tales pensamientos se evaporaron cuando Yukimura giró y asintió con su cabeza como saludo, sin demostrar sorpresa alguna de verlo allí a pesar de que el sol aún no había salido. Genichirou reprimió un gesto de relajo.

Sin perder el tiempo fue a cambiarse y comenzó a calentar en silencio, dispuesto a no hacer nada que hiciese que el capitán del equipo se arrepintiera de aceptar su compañía pero, a pesar de su resolución de centrarse en lo suyo y permitir que Seiichi disfrutase de la privacidad que había buscado, Sanada se encontró observando en su dirección una y otra vez, temeroso de encontrar cualquier signo de debilidad en Yukimura, quien había reanudado su monótono entrenamiento contra la pared.

Era cierto que la forma de Yukimura no parecía haber cambiado, pensó, pero las palabras de los médicos, quienes habían repetido hasta el cansancio que Seiichi necesitaría al menos tres meses para recuperarse, junto a la todavía reciente imagen del joven de cabello azul en la cama del hospital, rodaban su cabeza de tal forma que ni usando lo aprendido en años de entrenamiento en el camino de la espada le era posible concentrarse.

Pero si alguien podía conseguir en un sólo mes algo que debería tomar tres era Yukimura y su férrea determinación. Esa era la convicción que Sanada -al igual que el resto del equipo- quería mantener.

—Entra a la cancha, Sanada —dijo Yukimura de repente, poco después de que Genichirou terminase la novena vuelta alrededor de las cancha, sin preocuparse por disfrazar sus palabras como una petición.

Sanada estuvo a punto de sugerirle a su capitán que tomara un pequeño descanso, tal como Renji haría en su lugar, pero cuando Seiichi giró a verlo con obvia impaciencia supo que no podía negarse, no cuando los ojos de este brillaban con la misma confianza que siempre demostraba en un partido, sin importar quien fuese su adversario.

Prometiéndose que a la primera indicación de que algo andaba mal obligaría al capitán de Rikkai a, al menos, hacer una pequeña pausa, Genichirou entró a la cancha, apretando fuertemente el mango de su raqueta.

* * *

No tomó mucho para que la atención del vice-capitán fuese absorbida por el juego, consiguiendo que olvidase por completo todas sus dudas.

La velocidad, la precisión, la _fuerza_... Era imposible pensar que Yukimura había estado enfermo, mucho menos que había pasado por una operación recientemente.

Sanada a duras penas pudo contener una sonrisa durante el partido: esta vez los de Seigaku no tenían ninguna oportunidad de ganar.


End file.
